Kidnapped
by WolfStar4
Summary: Rosalee is kidnapped, and the ransom is the life of her and Monroe's three year old daughter, Sophia. Monroe is devastated, and turns to Nick for help... however, Sophia may have some tricks of her own to help get her mother back. A non-song-based fic that fits within the universe created in my series MonRosalee's Playlist. Rated for language, violence, and threats of noncon.
1. Chapter 1

_In my ficlet series "MonRosalee's Playlist", I have created a family for Monroe and Rosalee, consisting of oldest daughter (and Blutbad) Sophia and twin Fuchsbau Keith and Kelly. I have hinted at the events of this story a few times, but could not find a song to fit with it, so I am writing it as its own separate story._

_I will probably need a lot of encouragement to finish this one, as I have a tendency to not finish longer stories I begin to write (hence why I tend to stick to ficlets and one-shots), so if you wish to leave me encouragement, that'd be awesome._

_I only own the OCs and nothing else._

* * *

Sophia was sitting on the Burkhardts' floor playing with Neil and Jacob when her head snapped up. She ran over to Nick, who was working on his taxes. His sons barely looked up from their trucks.

"Uncle Nick," Nick looked up. Sophia was looking very scared: her almond-shaped eyes inherited from her mother wider than he'd ever seen them, and she looked deathly pale. "Call Daddy. They in trouble." Nick stared at the child for a moment. She was going to be 3 in about a month, but she looked deathly serious.

"Who's in trouble, kiddo?"

"Mommy and the babies." Nick shook himself. Babies? What babies?

"Are you sure, Soph?" She nodded so hard Nick was worried she'd give herself whiplash. "Okay…" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rosalee's number and put it on speaker. It went straight to voicemail. That was unusual…

"No, Uncle Nick! CALL DADDY!" She was really agitated now, so he dialed Monroe and put it on speaker as well. Monroe answered on the second ring. Before he could even get a word in, Sophia shouted into the phone.

"DADDY! You have to go home and check on Mommy!" There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Okay. I was on my way to pick you up, but I'll go check on Mommy first, okay? Nick, is that okay if I'm a few minutes late?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe didn't like this one bit. His daughter was well wise beyond her years, but he didn't like the fear in her voice, and if she thought something was up, something may well be up. His great-grandmother Hilda was said to have been a seer, so he wasn't going to totally discount the possibility that his daughter was psychic… it was still too early to tell. He pulled into their driveway, and saw the front door sitting open. His heart sank into his stomach. Not good.

He slowly opened the door with his foot, and woged. If anybody was in here besides his wife, they were as good as dead. The house smelled funny, like… chemicals. A sweet-yet-biting alcohol scent stabbed at his sinuses. He covered his nose and mouth. Ether. Somebody had brought ether into his home. He rounded the corner into the kitchen, and found the offending item, a rag, on the floor next to Rosalee's purse. She never left her purse on the floor, and many of the contents were scattered willy-nilly. He had done enough with Nick to know that he needed to leave everything where it was, but this was already looking very, very bad. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Nick, when he saw something that made his heart drop from his stomach clear out of his body. On the table was a note, written in red ink, sitting with a pre-paid cell phone.

**WE HAVE YOUR FUCHSBAU WHORE. DO NOT INVOLVE THE POLICE. WE WILL CALL YOU WITH FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS**.

Monroe fumbled with his phone, his eyes burning red with rage and fear. Who would do this? Somebody who could recognize Wesen, somebody smart enough to leave an ether-soaked rag, knowing it would play hell on his Blutbad senses… This was a job for a Grimm. He dialed Nick's number, but it was Sophia's voice he heard on the other end.

"DADDY?" Her voice echoed a little in his ear. Nick had put him on speaker.

"Soph, I need to talk to Uncle Nick. Now."

"Yeah?" The closeness of Nick's voice let him know that he was thankfully no longer on speaker.

"NICK, somebody kidnapped Rosalee! They left an ether rag here so I can't smell anything and a note and it says not to call the police and there's a phone and WHAT DO I DO?" Monroe felt like crying. Without his sense of smell, he wouldn't be able to track Rosalee's kidnappers; he was currently helpless.

"I'll be right over. Do you want me to bring Soph?"

Before Monroe could tell Nick no, that it was too dangerous, the pre-paid cell phone rang.

"Put me on speaker and put the other phone on speaker…" Monroe heard Nick rustling on the other end, getting a piece of paper. Monroe took a deep breath; it wasn't particularly cleansing… he had to get out of this room before the ether got to him… He steeled himself, and answered the phone.

"Hello." The voice on the other end was scrambled, and Monroe had to admit it did sound very menacing; however, his rage ate his fear in one gulp.

"Where the FUCK is my wife, you piece of shit?"

"Ah, temper, temper. What's the matter, Blutbad? Don't like people taking your toys from you?" The voice laughed. "Don't worry, I can assure you she's sleeping peacefully right now. Anyway, I'm sure you are well aware that you have broken a sacred law twice over; you have married outside your species and you have produced an abomination of a child." Monroe felt his fangs harden in his mouth. Nobody called his little princess an abomination. Nobody.

"So this is what will happen. You will bring us the child in 24 hours, and exchange her for her mother. You may continue to be married to your precious Fuchsbau, but we will ensure that you do not create any more abominations…" Monroe's blood ran cold.

"What will you do to my daughter?"

"You have already proven yourself an unfit parent by allowing her to exist, knowing that her bloodline is besmirched. Don't worry, we will not kill her, but we will raise her properly, so she will know her place. And if you do not cooperate, we will find her and take her anyway, and we will kill the Fuchsbau. We will call you again in 12 hours." The line went dead, and Monroe dropped to his knees and yelled with all his might, pounding the floor with his fist. Somebody took Rosalee, and they wanted him to trade Sophia for her… he felt sick. He realized he was still in a room with a rag full of ether… He also became aware there was a voice coming through his phone.

"Monroe! Monroe! Can you hear me?! Monroe!" Nick was shouting into the phone. Monroe got up off the floor. He had to get away from the ether. "Monroe, grab the note and the phone, throw the ether away, and get over here. I'm calling Hank; we're doing this off the books."


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia ran to the Burkhardts' door as her father approached. She was in quite a tizzy. She latched onto her father's leg as soon as he opened the door, and Monroe picked her up and held her close to him. Tears were streaming down his face as he held his precious, precocious little girl. However, she pulled away from him and covered her nose. Apparently she could smell the ether, too.

"DADDY! You hurt my nose!"

"I'm sorry, honey…" he sniffled and buried his face in his daughter's hair, and Nick could only watch as his friend sank to the floor and let out a soul-shattering sob. Sophia had no idea she was a bargaining chip, a pawn, and that her father had been asked to trade her life for her mother's. All that mattered to her was her Mommy was missing, her Daddy was crying, and her own nose hurt. She pulled herself free from her father, and ran into the living room, returning to her father with a box of tissues (after stuffing one up her own nose. She was quite the problem-solver). Her own problem taken care of, she hugged her father once more.

"We find them, Daddy." Monroe breathed in and out deeply, and kissed his daughter's forehead. His beautiful little girl, who looked just like her mother… Her mother, whom he had stood at the altar with and sworn to protect...

"So, what are we going to do?" Nick asked quietly, figuring Monroe needed to focus. Monroe could be very much like Sherlock Holmes sometimes, needing things laid out and presented almost like a puzzle. Sophia wiped her father's eyes with a tissue, and that seemed to help him regain his composure.

"I don't know where they are, I don't know what they are; I still can't smell anything from the ether." He dug into his pocket, still keeping a firm hand on Sophia as if she would melt away if he let go. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and the cell phone and handed them to Nick. Nick examined both of the items, and then got an idea.

"Hey, Soph, can you smell these for us?" Sophia looked up at Nick.

"But my nose hurts…"

"I know honey, but do you want to help us find your Mom?" Sophia narrowed her eyes at the Grimm, and looked at her father. His eyes were red and still very wet, and he was blowing his nose loudly. Seeing her large, strong father like this made her want to be brave for him. She took the tissues out of her nose and walked away from her father.

"Now, Soph, just tell us if you smell anything that doesn't smell like the stuff that makes your nose hurt, okay?" The child nodded and took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. Sometimes, Wesen with canine senses could see people and other Wesen in their heads based on scents.

"It smells…" she inhaled again, visualizing, "it smells like a monster."


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalee woke on a cold linoleum floor with a screaming headache. Her sinuses burned, and she couldn't smell anything. What the hell? Where was Monroe? And, more importantly, where was Sophia? She tried to sit up and found her wrists bound together with a zip tie; another zip tie was around her ankles. This was not good. Her tied hands instinctively sat over her stomach; she had just come home from an OB-GYN appointment with Doctor Julliard, where she found out she was about two months pregnant with an Entzünden baby. She already knew this pregnancy was going to be different from her first: for one, she hadn't had any morning sickness at all, and didn't know she was pregnant until today. She was scheduled for her first ultrasound next week. Monroe was going to be so happy… Sophia was going to be a great big sister…

Rosalee's thoughts were interrupted by a bang that sounded like it was down a long hallway. She took a quick stock of her surroundings: it looked like a creepy operating room from a horror movie, with a single metal table, a metal cart, and jars and vials of who knows what. She wouldn't be able to reach any of it from where she was, anyway. She snaked her way along the floor into a corner, and finally heard the echo of footsteps. The door opened and a young man entered. It didn't take him long to spot her.

"Hello, there," he said in a quiet, cheerful voice, dropping down to a squat in front of her. She had seen him before, but where? "I trust you had a nice little nap, Fuchsbau?"

"What do you want? My husband is going to kill you when he finds us, and he'll get away with it, too…"

"Calm down, honey, don't let your fox show. This isn't really about you. Well, actually, it is, but it's more about that," he paused and made a very theatrical gagging sound, "_abomination_ of a child you and your Blutbad brought into the world."

Rosalee felt her panic rising. The PWO and the _Reinheitsgebot. _Again. But this time, they had upped their game.

Before they were married, Monroe and Rosalee received a series of threats, culminating in a gift-wrapped package addressed to Rosalee containing a fox kit that had been hacked to death. However, this grand display of animosity was not without its upside: bloody fingerprints led Nick to the perpetrator, a Blutbad who swore he was acting alone.

After they were married, someone set their porch on fire and burned "PWO" into their lawn. It turned out to be Barry Kellogg's son, Brian, seeking revenge on the couple for putting his father in jail. He decided to make it look like a PWO statement to scare them, and had hormonally hypnotized a human girl into helping him. Brian was currently in jail for arson.

"How do you know about Sophia?" Rosalee asked as calmly as she could. She didn't want to betray her panic. She had to protect her child… no, her children. She had to protect the baby growing within her as well. The man laughed.

"You recognize me, don't you? I work at Doctor Honig's office. Day in and out, all the happy Wesen couples bringing their offspring for a checkup… and then one day, Daddy Blutbad and Momma Fuchsbau bring their precious little abomination in…" Rosalee racked her brain desperately. Doctor Jordana Honig was their pediatrician. He didn't look like any of the interns, secretaries, or any of the other doctors… then she remembered. The janitor. Every visit, the janitor would watch them; last time they were there for a check-up, he tripped Sophia with his broom, causing both parents to momentarily woge while he shrank back and swore it was an accident.

"Now you remember, don't you?" the man smiled again, seemingly showing all of his teeth in one grin.

"But what do you want?" Rosalee asked, frustrated, but fearing the answer she would receive.

"We have already contacted your Blutbad. He is to bring us the child in exchange for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Monroe was still sitting on the floor with Sophia in his lap when Hank arrived. Nick also called Renard to see if they could get Roxy Russo, a Schnüffler who worked in Arson, on the case, only to find she was in England visiting her family. Renard was audibly agitated by yet another PWO issue surrounding Monroe and Rosalee.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. They want to take Sophia away? What the fuck is wrong with people? If this keeps up, we're going to need to get them in Witness Protection or something…"

The three men of the law tried to come up with a strategy while Monroe continued to sit on the floor, seemingly alone in the world with his daughter, who had stuffed the tissues back up her nose so the ether wouldn't bother her. She watched Neil and Jacob continue to play, but she knew her father needed her more. Eventually, the child's stomach rumbled, bringing Monroe out of his daze.

"Uh, Nick?" he asked quietly, interrupting a conversation between two men and a phone. "Do you mind if I make Soph a sandwich?" Nick opened his mouth, then closed it again, and looked at a clock. Crap, it was already 7 and the boys hadn't eaten yet either.

"You know what? Why don't you make something? You get free reign of the kitchen, okay?" Monroe nodded and gently kissed his daughter's head before starting to rummage in the Burkhardts' pantry to see what would be quick and easy that the kids would eat. Nick and Hank turned back to the phone. Nick felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Uncle Nick, can I have paper? Please?" Nick tore a few sheets from the legal pad he was writing on and gave it to her. Sophia took the sheets into the living room and sat down next to Neil, talking quietly to him.

"Well you're just going to have to take Sophia to the trailer and show her the books and ask he what she saw." Renard was getting exasperated. Their only witness wasn't even three yet. She wasn't Monroe, she didn't know one Wesen from another, but many of the drawings in the books were terrifying to adults, and he didn't want to be responsible for years of therapy.

"Nick, Hank, do you want to eat, too?" Monroe asked, holding two boxes of pasta.

"Sure, I could eat," Hank stated, and Nick nodded in agreement.

"Juliette's not coming home tonight, right? She's in…"

"San Jose, at a conference. She won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

Sophia came over to Nick, dragging Neil behind her. Despite being two years younger and much smaller, Sophia was the established Alpha.

"Uncle Nick," she whispered, " I couldn't draw what I wanted to, so I made Neil draw it."

Nick took the drawing his son was holding. It showed a stick figure woman with curly hair on a box, crying with small circles on either side of her legs. Another box had knives and scissors sitting on it. But most disturbing was the creature standing next to the woman: a stick figure man with a head like a shark, with round mouth with seemingly endless rows of jagged teeth. Nick couldn't stop the curse word from falling out of his mouth in front of the kids.

"Oh, fuck."

"DUDE, LANGUAGE." Monroe admonished as he came over to the table with a pile of plates. He nearly dropped them all on the floor when he saw the drawing. "Oh, fuck," he agreed.

They were looking at a child's drawing of a Lebensauger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank looked from Nick to Monroe and back. If they were stressed out before, they now looked like they were shitting bricks. He couldn't see the drawing, but the fact that both men had seen fit to drop an F-bomb in front of the kids? That must be bad. fortunately, Renard got there first.

"What is it?" his voice asked over the phone. Nick found his voice first.

"Lebensauger."

"Shit."

"Exactly." Hank didn't want to be out of the loop anymore.

"What is a Lebensauger? And why is it bad enough to be cussing all over the place?" Nick handed Hank the drawing. It was nothing compared to the drawings Nick made, or the ones in the books, but it got the point across. Then he remembered it was drawn by a five year old following a three year old's instructions.

"Do you know what a lamprey is?" Nick asked. Hank nodded.

"Blood sucking parasite eel things. Very gross."

"Yeah. Now remember Ryan Smulson?" Hank's mouth dropped open.

"The intern who wanted to be you… who tortured and branded people… oh, man."

"Yeah. Because they're so ugly, they're really good at hiding who they truly are. When they adopt an identity, they will die for it." Monroe spoke up quietly, looking down at his leg. Hank shifted in the chair, and saw two-and-a-half-foot tall Sophia clutching her six-and-a-half foot tall father's pant leg tightly. He gently tousled her curls.

Hank couldn't help but feel badly for them. He admired Monroe greatly: not just his knowledge and abilities, but how slowly, carefully he had managed to fall in love, and how deeply and strongly he remained in love with his wife. None of Hank's marriages had lasted this long, and there was no sign of them running out of steam any time soon. He loved watching Monroe and Rosalee together almost as much as he loved watching Monroe with Sophia. The man was born to be a father, and Sophia was one of the brightest, most well-behaved and polite kids Hank had ever met, and he'd never once seen Monroe or Rosalee raise their voices toward her. The timer went off in the kitchen, and Sophia followed her father. He returned with knives and forks, while Sophia carried a handful of spoons. She followed him in a circle around the table, handing him spoons as he set the table since she couldn't reach. She then went into the hallway and came back with her booster seat. She stood next to her chair of choice, and Monroe picked her up and placed her in her seat. She adjusted herself and nodded, and Monroe pushed her chair in. Nick, having long since hung up with Renard with the promise to call him back as soon as they finished eating, secured Neil and Jacob in their seats as well, and Hank just watched. He never wanted kids himself, preferring to dote on his god-daughter Carly, but watching Nick and especially Monroe made him wonder if he had made the right decision.

Monroe returned with a big pot of pasta, and served the kids first. It was some kind of Alfredo-style that tasted a little funny to Hank; however, he knew Monroe well enough not to ask, lest it be full of seaweed or acorns or something. When all plates had been filled, Monroe sat next to his daughter and watched her like a hawk, as if she was going to be stolen from the dinner table. The little girl just seemed relieved to have some food, and took the tissues out of her nose. Nobody seemed interested in talking.

The kids started looking drowsy almost as soon as they finished eating. Nick offered to let Monroe and Sophia stay the night; they were expecting another phone call at 6 am, and Monroe's house needed to air out the ether. Monroe agreed that was a good idea, but he wanted some stuff from home. He and Nick went back and forth about the pros and cons of him going back to his house until Hank offered to go.

"Make me a list, and I'll take my gun. I'll call you if there's a problem." Nick insisted he couldn't go alone, and Monroe agreed to stay and put the kids to bed. He wrote out a short list of a few specific items of clean clothes for himself and his daughter, as well as her favorite stuffies, a Wolf and a Fox given to her by Monroe's parents when she was a baby.

"She won't be able to sleep without them."


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalee sat with her back to the wall, giving her captor her best poker face. They wanted Sophia. How many of "them" were there? She tried to keep her voice as calm and even as she could. She couldn't betray her children.

"And what will you do with my daughter when my husband brings her?"

The man smiled again. It was unsettling how many teeth he seemed to have. He decided he was done squatting and sat, crossing his legs. He had a blonde buzz cut, and she couldn't make out his eye color. He wasn't fat, but wasn't particularly muscular, either. No identifying marks or tattoos, perfectly nondescript. If only she could smell what he was…

"What do I look like, a Bond villain? Going to sit here and tell you my entire plan while stroking a big fluffy cat? Sorry, Fuchsbau, not gonna happen. However, to make you feel better, I will tell you we won't kill her. And we will give you back to your Blutbad, after we make a… minor adjustment."

"What kind of minor adjustment?"

"Oh, you know, just a little insurance that there won't be any more abominations." Rosalee felt her poker face slipping and her fear rising.

"So you'll be sterilizing me?"

"You are quite a smart cookie, aren't you? And I thought the Blutbad just liked you because you're a hot piece of ass."

"Chemical or surgical?" She hoped he'd say chemical. Chemical sterilization might cause her to lose the fetus, but it would be possible to reverse and try again. Surgical on the other hand…

"If you haven't already taken a look around, that may answer your question for you. I think I take back what I said about you being smart. You're still hot, though." He scooted closer to her. "In fact, I think I might see if I can make some time to see if you Fuchsbau bitches are all you're cracked up to be…" He reached out and ran his hand up Rosalee's thigh. Rosalee tried to keep her composure. He was going to try to rape her! But, she reasoned, trying to stay calm, he'd probably have to undo the tie on her ankles… right? If her feet were free, she'd be able to do much more…

"Really? You've heard about us, have you?" Rosalee tried to use her most seductive voice. It made he shudder to use the voice that was reserved for only one man. Monroe. Imagine this guy was Monroe and this was one of their games. They were roleplaying… except the safe word wouldn't work… but use your imagination, Rosalee, act. "You know, I could use a little action… I haven't been getting much since the kid was born…" Her captor laughed coldly.

"That's a lie and you know it. I see how handsy he is with you. You two are fucking almost every night, aren't you? Trying to create more little abominations, impure little bastard… things running around to ruin the gene pool? And you'll be going into heat soon, won't you? So you'll have to screw until you're good and done, right?" Rosalee had to stop herself from correcting him, that Entzünden was in January. Maybe, just maybe, that could be her way out… he continued rubbing his hand on her leg. Now it started moving up her body.

"I can't say I'm not jealous of him, though, getting to tap this ass every night…" He started fondling her breast. She tried not to gag; instead, she positioned her hands so her engagement ring with three large stones was facing out, and she swung at him, managing to slash his cheek. The hand on her breast went to her throat, pinning her against the wall.

"That was a poor decision, Fox. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll leave you here to think about what you've done. We'll be calling your husband at 6 am, and you'll need to be awake for that. And sorry, but no food or drink before surgery. " He bashed her head back into the wall, causing Rosalee to momentarily see stars. When her vision cleared, her captor was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and Hank pulled up to the Den, the affectionate nickname for the little house by the park. Nick took Monroe's key and opened the door; Hank covered him, gun drawn just in case. Monroe and Rosalee's warm, inviting home seemed sinister, almost haunted now. It smelled vaguely like a morgue, probably from the ether. The cops went into the kitchen and saw Rosalee's purse and its contents scattered on the floor. They carefully scooped up the rogue items and deposited them back into the purse. One of the items was a phone, the screen cracked. Hank shook his head.

"Why do people feel the need to be jerks to each other just because they're different? I mean really…"

Nick shrugged, and they headed upstairs. They found Monroe's requested items and put them in a bag, making sure to grab his toothbrush, then went next door to Sophia's room. Nick went over to her dresser while Hank started searching through her stuffed animals.

"Nick? Nearly everything this child owns is a fox or a wolf. Do you know which ones he meant?"

"Ummm… they're handmade, and they have little hearts stitched onto them… and they have magnets in their noses."

"Like this?" Hank asked, picking something out of the pile and holding it out to Nick. The little grey wolf was a little worn, especially around its little faded red heart, but still in pretty good shape.

"Yeah. The fox looks just like that but with a pink heart and eyelashes." Nick finished putting Sophia's clothes in the bag and walked over to help Hank look. Nick's eyes went to the things that didn't belong in the pile first: a stuffed purple bunny Juliette gave her for Easter; a stuffed baby Harp Seal Juliette brought her back from the aquarium in Seaside; a tiger Juliette brought her back from the Philadelphia Zoo; in fact, all of the odd animals out seemed to come from Juliette. Hank was still looking when Nick was hit by a wave of inspiration. He took the wolf from Hank and dangled it over the pile. Another stuffed animal seemed to jump out of the pile. Hank shook his head.

"Magnets?" Nick nodded, and showed Hank the stuffies.

"Marjorie had them specially made so they would kiss."

"Also kind of weirdly symbolic, isn't it?" Hank asked thoughtfully. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"They'll always be able to find each other."


	9. Chapter 9

Monroe was deep in an underground cavern. It was full of smoke from torches carried by masked figures dressed in black. The PWO, the Purewelt Orden, keepers of the ancient purity laws. His hands were bound behind him, and he was roughly shoved up a series of steps onto an altar. He was dressed in white linens and his feet were bare. When he arrived at his destination he was pushed to his knees. He heard a scream and his blood ran cold. Sophia. Rosalee, wearing a flowing white dress, was prodded up the stone steps from whence he had just come by a hooded figure. Behind her, another figure carried Sophia, her face white with fear, struggling against her captor.

The figure attending to Rosalee pushed her down next to Monroe: she looked at her husband, and her face was swollen, both eyes blackened. Sophia continued to struggle, reaching for her parents, but her captor's grip was unyielding. A voice echoed across the cavern.

"Blutbad Monroe and Fuchsbau Calvert! You have broken the most sacred _Reinheitsgebot_ by marrying outside your species. Do you deny it?" Monroe looked out at the sea of black hoods; there were hundreds, thousands of them. They couldn't fight them all.

"No, we do not! We broke your stupid law because we love each other! Is that so awful?" Rosalee's voice rang clear across the cavern and Monroe couldn't help smile. His wife, his strong, beautiful, brilliant wife, who never backed down from a challenge. The voice, however, was unimpressed; nor was the hooded figure behind Rosalee, who slapped the back of her head.

"Then you acknowledge you are guilty on that count. However, you have committed a worse offense. Bring the child forward." Sophia was carried to a small stone table. She was not dressed in white, but in red. She was made to sit on the table, her back to her parents.

"Blutbad Monroe and Fuchsbau Calvert, is this your half-breed offspring, born from the illegal mixing of the blood of two species?"

"She is the product of the love of two people, two people who desperately wanted her in their lives." Monroe spoke, and his daughter turned to look at him. Their eyes met, and Sophia's eyes flashed red. The hooded figure tending to her tried to get her to turn back around, but she responded by snarling and biting his hand. Monroe couldn't help smile, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rosalee smiling, too.

"Insolent whelp! Half-breed brat! We are too late to raise you properly; see how proud your parents are now!" The hooded figure drew a long dagger from his cloak and turned Sophia to face her parents. Rosalee screamed; Monroe couldn't force a sound out of his throat. Before their eyes, their beautiful daughter's throat was slit, and they watched the light leave her eyes as the blood flowed. The voice laughed coldly, and the figure removed his hood to examine his dagger. Nick

"You're next, Fuchsbau."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sophia watched her father have a nightmare. She couldn't sleep without her stuffies, but she snuggled close as her father whimpered and whined in his sleep. Soon enough, Uncle Nick and Uncle Hank came back, and Nick came into the guest room. Sophia gratefully reached for her stuffies, which Nick handed over. The movement woke her father up, and when Monroe saw Nick reaching for Sophia, he woged and tackled Nick to the ground.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you! You were our friend!"

"DADDY!" Sophia screamed; she had never seen her father woge in anger before, and he never yelled at Uncle Nick like that. At the sound of his daughter's voice, Monroe's hands left Nick's throat, and his claws and fur retracted. He scrambled back up to the bed and wrapped his daughter in a tight, protective hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and Nick realized he was crying as he again buried his face in his daughter's hair.

"He had a bad dream." Sophia told Nick, matter-of-factly. Nick looked at the scene before him, and decided he couldn't blame Monroe for trying to protect his daughter. Sophia hugged her father, gently patting his arm, whispering to him that Uncle Nick wasn't hurting her and that they would find Mommy and everything would be okay. She pulled away and grabbed he box of tissues on the nightstand, offering him one. He accepted and wiped his eyes. He looked back up at his friend.

"I'm really sorry, Nick; yes, I was having a very bad dream. Okay, honey, let's get you ready for bed now that you've got your stuffies." Nick checked on the boys while Monroe took care of Sophia; Neil and Jacob were sleeping deeply and hadn't been disturbed by Monroe's outburst next door. Nick stood at the door and watched Monroe kiss his daughter goodnight and they promised each other that Mommy would be found. Sophia, content to have her stuffies, fell asleep almost immediately, but not before saying something that sounded a lot like "Don't kill Uncle Nick".

Monroe closed the door most of the way, and put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm not myself right now..." Nick nodded.

"I know, but after all the weird stuff I've been through, Musai and fly eyes and zombification, I think you're allowed to lose it every once in a while." Monroe nodded, and they went downstairs where Hank was waiting. Hank extended Rosalee's purse to Monroe.

"Her phone's in there, too, but the screen's cracked." Monroe rolled his eyes.

"REALLY? We JUST upgraded, too... If I don't kill this guy on sight, remind me to get reimbursed for a new phone." Monroe fished around in the purse and pulled it out, looking confused.

"Uh, Nick? This isn't her phone."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me thus far! (I promise that cans of whoop-ass will be opened shortly...) Full disclosure, I found the info about FrightTown online, and one of their houses is Contagion/ zombie virus of evilness-themed; other than that, I have no idea what they're like, their set-up, their schedule, nothing. Sorry. _

* * *

Monroe handed the phone to Nick.

"I guess it's probably useless for fingerprints now, isn't it?" he asked miserably. Nick noted how exhausted his friend sounded.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed? We can wake you up when we have a plan?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep before. The adrenaline just ran out, you know? And Rosalee's out there and who knows what they're doing to her… But I don't want to leave Soph if there's more than one…" he yawned wide. Hank took Monroe's arm.

"It's okay, big guy. We'll see what we can do. Go keep Sophia safe." Monroe nodded, and headed toward the stairs. He turned and looked the Grimm in the eye.

"You will wake me if I can help, right?"

"Of course."

"And you won't, uh, kill us in our sleep, right?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"How long have you known me? Seriously?"

"Well, just, you know, don't invite your Mom over or anything..."

"GO TO BED."

"Going!" The Blutbad shuffled up the stairs, yawning. Nick heard the door close above him, and he turned his attention to the phone in his hand while he dialed Renard on his phone with the other.

"Renard."

"Sir, we have a phone that Monroe says doesn't belong to them from the scene."

"Do you think they'd have her phone?"

"If they do, it's off and we wouldn't be able to track it."

"Are you turning it on?"

"Yes, but the screen is cracked, I don't know if we'll be able to see anything." Just as Nick suspected, the spider webbing made it impossible to see anything on the phone.

"But it does work?" Renard asked, and Nick and Hank gave the affirmative. "I think we're going to have to bring Wu in on this. You know he's our tech whiz."

"Will he be able to do it?" Hank asked absently, but remembered in time to say it along with Nick and Renard.

"Of course he can, he's Asian."

Sergeant Wu was finishing up a World of Warcraft session when Renard called. Hank and Nick were coming over for something that was off the books. The Sergeant didn't ask, and the Captain didn't tell. The detectives arrived around 11, and Wu invited them in. They showed him the phone, and he pulled out his laptop and a USB cable with multiple different connectors on it. He found the one that fit and waited as his computer recognized the device.

"Well, the phone is named Daryl's Phone, so I think we'd be looking for a Daryl." Wu then pulled up the photo stream. Many of the pictures involved a blonde man with a buzz cut, but no tattoos or identifying marks. A perfectly nondescript, forgettable person. Wu scrolled through the pictures, and there were some that looked like they were taken in a haunted house; they continued scrolling until the last picture, which looked, to Hank and Nick, eerily like the picture Sophia had Neil draw for them, a picture of a dirty old operating room.

"Can you get a location on that?" Nick asked.

"Don't need to. It's the laboratory at FrightTown."

"What? How can you tell?" Wu pointed at the corner of the screen.

"See the jars? Actually, this one in particular. It's the bright purple brain labeled Abby Normal. It's the only haunted house in the area that has a bright purple brain in a jar named Abby Normal."

"Can you get a time-stamp on it?" Wu clicked his mouse a few times.

"It was taken two days ago. That's weird, though, they close right after Halloween and don't open again until August."

"You're a connoisseur of haunted houses too?" Hank asked.

"Only the good ones," the Sergeant replied, "and FrightTown is one of the best in Portland. It's all underground, under the Veteran's Memorial Coliseum, it's pretty much an entire city block. It's amazing."

"Could you find us a map of it?" Wu nodded;

"I've been there so much, I could draw it myself in my sleep. I'll try to include the chicken exits, too; that'll make it much quicker."

It was around 1 in the morning when Nick and Hank arrived back at Nick's house. Their plan was simple: get a few hours of sleep, then wake Monroe around 5. They would then make their way over to the haunted house, and see if they could find Rosalee. Hopefully they'd be able to catch the guy making his 6 am call.


	11. Chapter 11

Monroe was back in the cavern, looking at the body of his daughter as the figure in black behind Rosalee drew a dagger from his cloak. Monroe felt his head turn against his will and a vice grip held his gaze toward his wife.

"NO!" He shouted. "Take me! Let her live!"

Rosalee's hair was pulled back from her neck, and the blade positioned at her throat.

"No, no, no! Take me instead!"

Rosalee squeezed her eyes shut, and a thin, red line began to appear on her neck...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"MONROE!" Nick whispered as quietly as he could, shaking his friend's shoulder and trying not to wake the sleeping child on the other side of her mountain of a father.

"No, no, no, take me instead!" Monroe whimpered as he was pulled from his nightmare. He opened his eyes and looked up at Nick, tears in his eyes.

"Am I too late?" Nick shook his head, and let him know that it was about 5 in the morning, and he was actually early.

"We think we know where they are. It looks like they're at FrightTown." The Blutbad looked confused.

"FrightTown? The haunted house?"

"Yeah, the pictures on the phone were taken two days ago in the laboratory. Wu drew us a map."

Monroe took a deep breath in through his nose.

"Ugh, I still can't smell anything. Damn, that was some hardcore ether..."

"I can smell, Daddy." A little voice came from under the covers next to Monroe. The color drained from Monroe's face.

"You're not coming with us. You're going to stay here with Uncle Hank."

"NO. I need to come with you." The voice coming from Sophia's mouth didn't sound like her. It sounded like the wisdom of the ages was converging in this child's mouth. Monroe looked from his daughter to the Grimm and back.

"Okay," He said simply, "but you need to be quiet and follow directions. Can you do that for Mommy?" Sophia nodded dutifully, and got out of bed to get dressed. Nick was aghast. The Blutbad looked at the Grimm, standing over him with his mouth hanging open.

"What? You have no idea what I was doing at her age. We need her nose, and she needs to start getting Blutbad training. She'll be good, and we'll protect her."

"If you're sure..." the Grimm said quietly. Monroe nodded.

"We need her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rosalee couldn't sleep. She was too cold and her head and sinuses still ached. That jerk hit her head pretty hard, but at least she got a good swipe at him. After she was sure he wouldn't be coming back, she attempted to pull herself up with the aid of a counter; if she could get up, maybe she could find something to cut her bonds. It took a few tries, but she was able to stand and she hopped awkwardly over to the little table; it had a large pair of scissors on it. She hoped the weird discoloration was rust and not blood. She lost her balance, and fell forward, knocking the tray over. The items scattered, but didn't make the metallic noises she expected; instead they made heavy, thunking noises against the floor.

"What the hell?" She asked the empty room, again worming her way over to the scissors. They were as big as her arm. And wooden. The other nasty instruments of torture were made of wood, rubber, and plastic.

Rosalee leaned up against the wall and put her hands protectively over her stomach as she looked around. From her new vantage point, she could see bizarrely colored items in jars, including a purple brain labeled Abby Normal.

"I really am trapped in a nightmare, aren't I?" she asked the child growing within her. "And I thought I outgrew the clown hospital dream when I was 14..."


	12. Chapter 12

Nick gently shook Hank awake to let him know they were going.

"You're taking Sophia?" the detective asked groggily. Monroe nodded.

"We need her nose." Hank seemed too tired to argue that point.

"'Kay. Don't kill anybody if you don't have to."

Monroe strapped Sophia into her car seat while running down a list of rules. The child nodded and repeated them back, her voice still sounding much older. Nick just listened, wondering if and when he'd have to give instructions like this to Neil and Jacob.

"What happens when we get there?"

"I sniff out Mommy and keep my nose up for anybody else."

"What happens if we find anyone who isn't Mommy?"

"I keep quiet and keep close to you or Uncle Nick."

"What happens if we get separated?"

"Sniff my way back to you. If I can't, sniff my way out, and call the police on your phone."

"What's the phone number for the police?"

"911."

"What happens if anyone who isn't Mommy, Daddy, or Uncle Nick grabs you?"

"Bite as hard as I can."

"I can't believe you're having this conversation with a three year old." Nick muttered under his breath.

"Not three yet, Uncle Nick. Next month." Sophia responded, sounding indignant.

"Yeah, Uncle Nick, geez." Monroe smiled as they pulled up to Veteran's Memorial Coliseum. It is about 5:30 am.

Sophia waits for her father to unbuckle her, and then stands patiently while he locks the Bug. She takes his hand and squeezes it.

"You ready, kiddo?" The giant Blutbad looks down at his tiny daughter. She is small for somebody turning two, let alone turning three. Rosalee told him Fuchsbau kits start pretty small, but have a huge growth spurt during puberty, so this might just be even more of her mother's influence. She nods up to him, then turns to Nick.

"I was born ready."

"Then let's go find Mommy." The little girl starts inhaling and exhaling slowly. Monroe recognizes what she's doing. Filtering. He feels a surge of pride, seeing her do it instinctively. She knows what Rosalee smells like, and she knows what the monster smells like. Those are the two smells she needs to find. She starts to sniff along the walls, slowly at first, then faster. Soon she is dragging her father behind her as she runs as fast as her little legs will go. Nick just follows.

Around the side, there is an unmarked door. Sophia stops and points at the door. Nick draws his gun, and tries the knob. It's unlocked. Nick goes in first, followed by Monroe and Sophia. Monroe woges, and follows where he is dragged. They go through what look like dressing rooms and a break room before entering what appears to be a chapel of some sort. Sophia ignores the hanging skeletons and continues to push forward. The chapel gives way to an indoor forest, with faces carved into the trees. The child is on a mission, so she doesn't stop to look like she normally does when her father takes her for a walk in the woods. Monroe imagines it probably doesn't smell the same, and therefore is of less interest. Eventually, they find another door. Sophia pauses, sniffs cautiously, then smiles widely.

"Mommy!" she says quietly, pointing toward the door.

XxXxXxXx

Rosalee hears a bang again, and after a while hears something that sounds a lot like Sophia saying "Mommy." She shakes her head. This place is getting to her, she's hearing things. The doorknob turns, and she tries to hide herself again. She still can't smell anything, and the guy said he'd be back… She squeezes her eyes shut as the door opens. Large feet step toward her, and somebody drops down to their knees next to her.

"Rosalee? Rosalee! Oh god, oh god, are you okay?" She opens her eyes and finds herself face to face with her husband, who looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god, Monroe!" She takes his chin into her hands and starts planting kisses on his face. Nick looks around for something to cut the zip ties on Rosalee's wrists and ankles while Sophia stands quietly at the door. Monroe holds his wife's kiss, allowing the tears to flow freely. His wife is alive and safe. She's crying, too. Monroe gently picks Rosalee up, but when he turns to the door, what he sees almost causes him to drop her.

"You." The Blutbad snarls, causing Nick to abandon his search of the area. Standing at the door, with one hand over Sophia's mouth and a large cooking knife in the other, is the janitor from Doctor Honig's office, the nondescript man with the blonde buzz cut from the photos. He smiles, and both Monroe and Rosalee note how many teeth he appears to have.

"Yes, Blutbad, it's us."


	13. Chapter 13

"YOU BROUGHT OUR DAUGHTER ON A RESCUE MISSION?" Rosalee can't stop the incredulous words from jumping out of her mouth.

"Can we talk about this later, honey?" Monroe mutters in her ear, and she rolls her eyes. He gently sets Rosalee down in a standing position, holding her balanced. They really need to find something to cut these ties. Nick's gun is drawn, but the man has no interest in him, focusing only on the couple.

"I thought we said no cops." The man says, stepping forward; Sophia steps forward as well to avoid being trod on.

"We? Who's we?" Monroe asks.

"My twin brother and I. We are going to clean up Portland, get rid of disgusting half-breeds like this abomination."

"Where's your twin now?" Rosalee asks, confused. This was the same guy as before, he still has the slash on his cheek from her ring. The man rolls his eyes.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Fuchsbau? He's right here." He gestures at the empty space next to him. "He doesn't say much, but he's clearly here. Geez, Blutbad, I understand she's a MILF and all, but damn, dumber than a box of hammers…" Rosalee can feel Monroe shifting; his gentle fingertips on her elbows, supporting her, are turning to claws, and she sees fur sprouting.

"Take that back, Lebensauger." Monroe growls, taking a step forward, still managing to keep Rosalee balanced. Sophia gives her mother a meaningful look, and the little girl's eyes flash red. Rosalee nods. Monroe sees it too. What happened next, Nick is never entirely sure, it happened so fast.

As if triggered by some secret, Wesen-only signal, Sophia bites her captor's hand as hard as she can while Rosalee turns into a safety fall out of Monroe's path. Monroe completes his woge and tackles the man. Sophia grabs the knife from the janitor and runs over to her mother with the knifepoint down. Nick sees the man briefly woge into an ugly Lebensauger before Monroe knocks him unconscious. The Blutbad bashes the janitor's head against the floor once more, and the man's woge retracts. Nick pulls Monroe off the man, probably a few hits after he should have.

"Fuck with my family, you bastard…" Monroe grumbles as he stands up, but lands one more kick in the man's stomach. Nick keeps his gun trained on the man as Monroe helps Sophia cut her mother's bonds. Now freed, Rosalee rubs her wrists and embraces her husband and daughter.

"Mommy," the little girl asks excitedly, "are you and the babies okay?" Rosalee and Monroe freeze, both looking confused.

"Honey, how did you know that?" Rosalee asks slowly, looking her daughter in the eye.

"Wait, what?" Monroe questions, looking from mother to daughter and back. Realization dawns on his face and he smiles widely. "You're pregnant?" he asks excitedly, taking his wife's hands. "I'm going to be a father? Again? And Soph's going to be a big sister?" Rosalee smiles and nods, and Monroe wraps her up in a big hug, tears peeking out of the corners of his eyes. Sophia squeals, and latches onto her parents' joined bodies. Nick decides now would be the ideal time to call Renard to let him know what happened; he wants to let the family enjoy their moment, as all three members start showering each other with kisses.


	14. Chapter 14 AKA Safe and Sound

_We have now reached the end of this story; this is the original idea and song that made me come up with the scenario. Thank you to everyone who read and offered encouragement, especially my regular readers. Now that this is finished, I will be continuing with _MonRosalee's Playlist_ and _Monroe and Rosalee Make a Porno _as the ideas come. _

_I still don't own the characters, the show, NBC, or this song._

* * *

_I could lift you up;_

_I could show you what you wanna see_

_And take you where you wanna be._

_You could be my luck;_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

_We're safe and sound._

_I could fill your cup;_

_You know my river won't evaporate_

_This world we still appreciate._

_You could be my luck;_

_Even in a hurricane of frowns,_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

_Safe and sound, we're safe and sound._

_Safe and sound, we're safe and sound._

_Hold your ground, we're safe and sound._

_Safe and sound._

The janitor (and part time Haunted House Monster), Daryl Conroy, needed to be treated for some broken bones and, according to the paramedic, a bite from something that almost took his finger off. Nick looked at the unconscious man's finger, and it definitely looked a little like hamburger meat. She may not be woging yet, but Sophia could definitely do some damage when she wanted to; the Grimm made a mental note not to piss the little Alpha off.

Since this all took place off the books, much of the story had to be changed. Conroy was determined to be in need of a psych evaluation; he believed his twin brother, who was killed in a car crash when they were 20, was still alive and it was the dead brother's idea to cleanse Portland of "abomination" children. The woman evaluating him, a Balam, whispered to Nick that she was pretty sure his delusions meant he was working alone, and Monroe, Rosalee, and their growing brood should be safe.

_I could show you love;_

_In a tidal wave of mystery,_

_You'll still be standing next to me._

_You could be my luck;_

_Even if we're six feet underground,_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

_We're safe and sound._

_Safe and sound, safe and sound._

_Hold your ground, safe and sound._

_I could lift you up;_

_I could show you what you wanna see_

_And take you where you wanna be._

_You could be my luck;_

_Even if the sky is falling down,_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound._

Monroe and Rosalee excitedly wait to see their newest family member on the screen. They promised to bring Sophia home a picture of her new sibling; Sophia kept correcting them to the plural, but they figured it was just a verbal quirk, as she still tends to pluralize some things that shouldn't be and make some things singular that should be plural.

Doctor Julliard says that since it is so early, they will be able to see more if they did the ultrasound vaginally. Rosalee adjusts herself as Monroe holds her hand. They watch the screen, and Doctor Julliard pushes some buttons to make adjustments. She points at two little separate little bubbles.

"Guess what, mom and dad? Twins! Sophia's going to have a pair of little siblings!" Monroe smiles and gently nuzzles his wife as they listen to the heartbeats of their twins. His little Pup will be a great big sister, and, if the last few days were any indicator, she will always keep her siblings safe and sound.

_We're safe and sound, we're safe and sound._

_We're safe and sound, we're safe and sound. _

_Safe and sound, we're safe and sound._

_Hold your ground, we're safe and sound._

_Safe and sound._

* * *

_ Song: Safe and Sound by Capital Cities. From the album In a Tidal Wave of Mystery, copyright 2011, Capitol Records._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
